Specialty Buildings
are ways to specialize in any one tower type in BTD5. The buildings decrease the cost and upgrades of a tower by 5% and buff it in certain ways but increase the cost of another tower and its upgrades by 5%. cum must first purchase a plot of land for 250 then you may b uild a Specialty Building on top of it. While you may purchase as many Specialty Buildings as you want, you can only have one active at a time. You can activate or deactivate purchased Specialty Buildings by clicking on the "Activate" or "Deactivate" button appearing over the Specialty Buildings "shop". The first upgrade reduces the price by 5%, while the second one mostly increases the firerate of the tower by 10% (second upgrade costs the same as the first). The third upgrade is special and is different for each tower and costs more than the first two upgrades. The fourth upgrade is only available on portable versions of Bloons TD 5. Bloons TD 5 Specialty Buildings *'Dart Training Facility:' 500/500/750/1200 *#Reduces the cost of Dart Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases attack speed of Dart Monkeys by 10%. *#You get one free Dart Monkey to start, and every 10 rounds, you get another free Dart Monkey. *#Makes dart monkey darts explosive. **Increases the price of Boomerang Throwers and their upgrades by 5%. *'Tack Research Center:' 500/500/850/1100 *#Reduces the cost of Tack Tower and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases attack speed of Tack Tower by 10%. *#Every second shot from a Tack Tower has extra pierce. *#Every shot from Tack Towers have +1 pierce. **Increases the price of Bomb Tower and their upgrades by 5%. *'Boomerang Dojo:' 750/750/1000/1200 *#Reduces the cost of Boomerang Throwers and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases attack speed of Boomerang Throwers by 10%. *#Boomerangs fly one more circuit if they haven't hit their pierce cap. *#Throws 2 boomerangs at a time. **Increases the price of Dart Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. *'Bombing Range:' 750/750/1000/1200 *#Reduces the cost of Bomb Towers and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases attack speed of Bomb Towers by 10%. *#Bomb Towers can pop black and zebra bloons (like a permanent Monkey Intelligence Bureau effect). *#Ability: Doubles the Bomb Tower's range. **Increases the price of Spike Factories and their upgrades by 5%. *'Mage Spire:' 750/750/1000 (iOS: 1000/1000/1500/1750) *#Reduces the cost of Apprentices and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases range (Bloons TD 5 iOS only) or attack speed of Apprentices by 10%. *#Adds an additional magic bolt attack that seeks out its target. *#Tornadoes send out smaller tornadoes that can blow back bloons. **Increases the price of Super Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. *'Ice Fortress:' 750/750/1000/1250 *#Reduces the cost of Ice Towers and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increase freeze length of Ice Towers by 10%. *#Ice Towers can freeze white and zebra bloons. *#Ice Towers detect and remove camo. **Increases the price of Glue Gunners and their upgrades by 5%. *'Ninja Academy:' 750/750/1750 (iOS: 750/750/750/1750) *#Reduces the cost of Ninja Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increase the attack speed of Ninja Monkeys by 10%. *#Shuriken last longer before disappearing. (Bloons TD 5 iOS only) *#Adds Shadow Double Ability for the Ninja Monkey (3rd upgrade on BTD5 normal & Deluxe). **Increases the price of Sniper Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. *'Spikes R Us:' 500/500/1250 (iOS: 500/500/1000/1200) *#Reduces the cost of Spike Factories and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases the lifespan of Spike Factory spikes by 10%. *#Generates one free road spike pile every round. *#Spike Factory spikes pop 50% more. **Increases the price of Tack Towers and their upgrades by 5%. *'Mortar Emplacement:' 750/750/1000/1000 *#Reduces the cost of Mortar Towers and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increase attack speed of Mortar Towers by 10%. *#All bloons hit by Mortars are stunned briefly. *#Auto-aims like a regular tower. **Increases the price of Dartling Guns and their upgrades by 5%. *'Ace Private Hangar:' 1000/1000/1250/1250 *#Reduces the cost of Monkey Aces and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increase the attack speed of Monkey Aces by 10%. *#Aces get fast-firing forward gunners to add to their firepower. *#Aces get fast-firing gunners that can shoot in all directions. **Increases the price of Monkey Buccaneers and their upgrades by 5%. *'Pirate Cove:' 750/750/1250/1250 *#Reduces the cost of Monkey Buccaneers and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increase the attack speed of Monkey Buccaneers by 10%. *#All ships detect camo; Crow's Nest grants detection to nearby towers *#Buccaneers shoot lumps of molten lead instead of darts. The lumps can pop lead. **Increases the price of Monkey Aces and their upgrades by 5% *'Glue Supply Depot:' 750/750/1000/1250 *#Reduces the cost of Glue Gunners and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases glue slow down by 10% *#Popped bloons leave glue on track *#Increases glue slow down by 15%. **Increases the price of Ice Towers and their upgrades by 5% *'Dartling Ammo Dump:' 1000/1000/1500/1500 *#Reduces the cost of Dartling Guns and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increase attack speed of Dartling Guns by 10%. *#Dartling Guns can lock their attacks on a certain spot. *#All shots have +1 pierce. **Increases the price of Mortar Towers and their upgrades by 5% *'Rifle Range:' 750/750/1500/1500 *#Reduces the cost of Sniper Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increase attack speed of Sniper Monkeys by 10%. *#Every other shot is a critical hit that pops one extra layer. *#Every shot pops one extra layer. **Increases the prices of Ninja Monkeys and their upgrades by 5% *'Super Monkey Lair:' 2500/2500/2500/10,000 *#Reduces the cost of Super Monkeys and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases the range of Super Monkeys by 10% *#Super Eyes can detect camos *#A dark secret for the Temple Of The Monkey God. (Ability: Doubles the TOTMG's firing speed for 10 seconds and shoots two beams instead of one for the duration of ability.) **Increases the price of Monkey Apprentices by 5%. All tier 4 Specialty Buildings are for iOS & Android only. Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Specialty Buildings *'Engineer's Workshop:' 750/750/1250 (iOS: 750/750/1000/1500) *#Reduces the cost of Engineers and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases attack speed of Engineers by 10%. *#Nail gun and turrets can pop lead and frozen. *#Sentries are larger and faster. **Increases the price of Bloonchippers by 5%. *'Al's Custom Chippers:' 750/750/1500 *#Reduces the cost of Bloonchippers and their upgrades by 5%. *#Increases the range of Bloonchippers by 10%. *#Any bloons that emerge are dazed and slowed briefly. **Increases the price of Engineers by 5%. Bloons Tower Defense 5 iOS Specialty Buildings *'Heli Hangar:' 1000/1000/1500/1500 *#Reduces tower and upgrade cost by 5%. *#Increases range by 10%. *#Heli Pilot buildings take 20% less room. *#In Pursuit mode, Heli Pilot flies much faster. **Increases the cost of Monkey Apprentice and upgrades by 5%. Total Costs Trivia *Specialty Buildings occasionally suffer a bug, where instead of reducing the cost, it raises the cost instead. This happens only with tier 3 and 4 upgrades, and it is very likely to occur with Specialty Buildings of low-power towers, such as Dart Training Facility and Rifle Range. *Monkey Villages' effects can stack with Specialty Buildings. **Jungle Drums Monkey Villages are very helpful combinations with specialty buildings especially if maxed out, providing an overall 15% discount and a 25% increase in firerate for the particular tower. ***40% if the player has a Level 8 Attack Speed in Monkey Lab (Bloons TD 5 iOS). *There are no Specialty Buildings for the Monkey Village or Banana Farm, nor Road Spikes or Pineapples. *The first upgrade reduces the cost of the tower and its upgrades. *The second upgrade is the same cost as the initial cost of the building *The third and most powerful upgrade costs more for everything except the Super Monkey Lair, where all the upgrades cost the same. *There is a fourth upgrade for Speciality Buildings in Bloons TD 5 iOS. *The increase in price for some of the Bloons TD 5 iOS Specialty Buildings have additional effects due to more powerful Tier 3 and 4 upgrades. *Specialty Buildings will be changed to nothing if attempting to load a saved game no matter what building was activated at the time of the save (unless in the iOS version). Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Specialty Buildings Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS